Toxic Love
by poisonviolette
Summary: This story is about a spy named Sango and works with Kagome. Then she meets Miroku who's the bad guy. They like each other, but what she doesn't know is that he's after her. SM IYK PG-13 for violence, language, and mild sensuality. Chpt 5 is finally up!
1. An Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it, Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, hey my people. I'm new, and this is my first story, so don't laugh at me! I got the whole idea for this story listening to the radio. They had the song Toxic on by Britney Spears, and we were cruising around Hollywood, and I got the whole scene pictured in my head! It was real cool because it just kinda appeared in my head like nothing. The title of the story is Toxic Love, but it doesn't start out like that. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thank You.  
  
Well, here goes nothing.  
  
Chapter 1: An Introduction  
  
It was nighttime, a truck was driving into a parking lot of a huge mansion, probably 50,000 square feet. A girl in a black cat suit with many pockets came out of the truck with a flashlight and an empty bag. She walked slyly to the side of the mansion, and when she came to a window, she looked inside and looked around the area of the mansion. There wasn't any sign of anyone, so she took out a small laser from one of the pockets, sliced the window in half, and went inside.  
  
"Ok, Kagome, I'm in," she whispered into a small microphone to the person on the other side.  
  
"Good, now you need to go upstairs, go into the room that says 'Office: Private', then you're gonna find a suitcase made of titanium," she told the girl inside the house.  
  
She looked around in the darkness, and turned on the flashlight. She saw a sofa, and a television, so she pointed the flashlight farther away. She saw a marble floor leading to the staircase, and tiptoed to the staircase. While she went up the stairs, she looked at the wall. It was covered with pictures in frames of many presidential candidates. When she got upstairs, she pointed the flashlight towards the rooms. There were several of them lined up on the hallway. She walked to each door, until at the end of the hallway, a sign on one of them said 'Office: Private.' So, she opened another pocket from her cat suit, and took a small device with a needle at the end. She stuck it in the doorknob, and turned it several times until the door opened. She walked inside and pointed the flashlight to the desk, and there were two suitcases that looked like they were titanium.  
  
"Kagome, I thought you said only one, there two of them," she told Kagome.  
  
"Then get your laser and point it to both of them. Titanium doesn't melt, so the one that melts isn't titanium. The one that is titanium, you're gonna open it, and check to see if the stuff is there. Then you're out of there," she told her quickly.  
  
She got her laser, pointed them to the suitcases, and the one on the right had melted, so she got her device again, stuck it in the suitcase, opened it, and the papers were there, so she closed it quietly and took it with her. She closed the door, ran down the stairs, and crept to the living room. She didn't notice that one of her pockets hadn't closed right, so as she crept, a metal spray fell onto the marble floor with a clang.  
  
"Crap!" She whispered into the microphone, picked up the piece, and put it in her pocket.  
  
"What happened?" Kagome said to her.  
  
"I dropped something and it made noise!" The girl said into the mic.  
  
Knowing that she might have woken someone up, she got up with the suitcase, ran into the living room, turned off the flashlight, and crawled out of the window. She ran to the truck, and when she was going to open the door, it was locked, and her keys were in the ignition.  
  
'Dammit, how could I be stupid enough to leave the keys in the ignition? Oh well, I'll just use the laser,' she thought to herself.  
  
She took her laser out, and cut the whole window. She threw the suitcase onto the driver's seat, got in the truck, started it as fast as she could, and drove out of the mansion.  
  
"Ok, I'm out of here Kagome, mission accomplished," she said to Kagome  
  
"Good job, Sango, now you can come to the office, take the stuff to the chief, and we can check it out tomorrow morning," Kagome told Sango as she drove to the headquareters.  
  
When she got there, she parked the truck in the parking lot, and took the elevator to the first floor. She showed her badge to the security at the front desk, and he let her in the building. The building was tall, and with black windows. She took another elevator to the 13th floor, and that was the clandestine department, otherwise known as the department of spies. Sango and Kagome were in charge of government files and documents. So Sango met Kagome in the room were she kept track of Sango's location, and they went to the chief's office.  
  
"So, you girls got the suitcase?" He asked in a squeaky voice.  
  
"Yup," Kagome said in a positive voice.  
  
"Even though being easy, it was a bit frustrating in the process," she said with a bit of relief.  
  
"Why, did anyone catch you?" He demanded excitedly.  
  
"Well, almost, but I got away as quick as I could," she said not wanting to worry him.  
  
"Ok, good. Now you know the enemy wants to use the documents to get himself and his company richer than they already are. We can check this out tomorrow morning, ok ladies?"  
  
"Fine with me," Sango said tiredly.  
  
"Ok, Shippo. See you tomorrow morning!"  
  
The three left the building, and headed off to their homes.  
  
So, how was it? Was it too long? Is it too short? Is it boring? Is it ok? Please tell me, man, I'm new at this. So if you like it, please review. If you don't, well. review anyway. 


	2. The Stolen Papers

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. (I don't wanna get sued, you know).  
  
Author's Notes: Well, I'm not gonna leave too many notes this time so, I hope you liked the first chapter. This is the second chapter now, and my brain is on the run!!! *_*  
  
Chapter 2: The Stolen Papers  
  
"What happened?!" Cried out an elderly woman looking around her office in the mansion. One of the suitcases that were there the night before was gone. The other suitcase was melted on one side, and left on the floor.  
  
"Where in the world is my suitcase?!" she cried out again starting to look frantically around the room. She turned one of the tables and looked to the other side of it. Still, she found nothing. Then, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Mrs. Kaede, we've discovered something on the cameras," the security gaurd on the other side of the door told her urgently.  
  
"Well, good. Lets go and see," she told him as she was opening the door. When she came out, the security guard led her down the hall, then went down the stairs, and went into an attic down those flight of stairs. She walked into a room in the attic that was full of television screens, and she sat down in a chair next to the controls.  
  
"The cameras caught someone breaking into the mansion last night. Here, it shows someone cutting the window open," he replayed the tape, and it showed her going into the room and taking the suitcase.  
  
"Hmmm. Well, do you know who this culprit is?" she asked while looking at the videotape.  
  
"We could get a close up on the person and pinpoint them in the files," the security said turning towards the computer, copying the image onto it. Then he pressed the zoom in button and got a clearer picture of her. Kaede got up and went to the computer and saw that the person was a she.  
  
"Aaah, the person's a she, alright then. Transfer her picture to the files and see who she is and who she works for," she said to him. He then transferred it to the network system, and it took her picture. It took them to the company website, and it showed her profile and the company she worked for.  
  
"Looks like she works for our enemy. They want to terminate those files she took because they don't want us to get more money. Those files were going to make us richer!"  
  
"Why do they want to interfere with that anyway, Mrs. Kaede?" the security guard standing behind her asked.  
  
"Because then, the rest of the companies in the city get their pay decreased by 500 dollars a year each," she said with a smile on her face.  
  
"How foolish of them. They just want all the companies to get equal pay. Too bad for them. Can we get someone to go after her?" she turned to the security on the computer.  
  
"Yes, but we then have to consider this a case," he told her with an anxious face.  
  
'Good, then I know the perfect person for this job, he's just the man we need,' she thought, and then looked at the other security guard.  
  
"Then consider it a case that's taken." She said looking at her image in the computer.  
  
^_^  
  
"Aaaaah," sighed a young man in a black suit. He had a watch on, and his hair was in a small dragon's tail. He was just taking a sip of coffee when he was bumped from the back.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going!" He turned to the person behind him.  
  
"Miroku, chill out! I was just gonna get a cup. I guess the morning rush got ya wired up," another young man behind him said with a smug face. He had long, white hair, with a pair of yellow eyes and dog ears on his head.  
  
"Sorry, Inuyasha, I thought you were someone else. I just heard that someone took the papers from the company. Those papers were going to make us richer," he told Inuyasha with a serious look.  
  
"What!? Damn security, that's all I gotta say. It's their fault for losing the person who took 'em, anyway," Inuyasha said pouring water into his cup.  
  
"Yup, all because of stolen papers. It's all this crap that's going down into the system, but we got enough money as it is though," Miroku was saying walking to his desk.  
  
"Yeah, but then we get more pay," Inuyasha said with a sly smile. He then turned to look at Inuyasha and thought about it.  
  
'That's right, then I could move out of my lousy apartment and get into a mansion. Yes, life gets better than this,' Miroku thought to himself.  
  
"You're right. Well, I guess it's-" then he was cut off by an old Kaede running through the hall.  
  
"Miroku! I need to see you in my office!" She called out to him.  
  
"Aw, Kaede, what'd I do now?" He asked putting down his coffee cup.  
  
"You got a case in your hands," She said opening the door to her office.  
  
"A case?" He asked her with a smile.  
  
'Alright! I might be getting a promotion soon! Life is good,' he thought to himself as he strutted into the office. 


	3. The Discussion and the Case

Disclaimer: I must say, I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does!!! (Honestly people, I don't wanna get sued, and neither would you).  
  
Author's Notes: So, how'd ya like the 2nd chapter? I hope it wasn't too boring, I just needed to be general on the introduction of Miroku and Inuyasha. Plus, I like to put all the characters to good use. or bad, whatever the case may be, I like to be able to use all the characters in a series in a story. SO, ANYWAY, sorry, I got a little carried away. So, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 3: The Discussion and the Case  
  
"Hey Kagome, didn't Chief say that he wanted to discuss the papers that I got last night?" Questioned a hurrying Sango, eating her breakfast sandwich as fast as possible. Sango and Kagome were running across a very congested Los Angeles from the breakfast place that they had gone to.  
  
"Yeah, he did, that's why I'm trying to eat this danish quick," Kagome said stuffing her mouth with the danish.  
  
"I hope we're not late! Let me see what time it is," Sango stopped and looked at her watch she had on. It was 7:58, and if they didn't get there by 8, they would be fashionably late.  
  
"Aw man, lets run Kagome, it's two minutes to 8!" Sango said hoisting up her purse and getting ready to run.  
  
"Alright then, lets go," Kagome said swallowing the rest of the danish. They started across the street, then ran down towards the dark building they worked in. They pushed the doors open, ran to the elevator, and showed their badges to the security as they were waiting for the elevator. When the elevator doors opened, they ran inside and pressed number 13 over and over again, and when they got to their floor, they ran to the front desk.  
  
"Ok, ladies, you're check in time - 8:01 a.m." The lady standing at the front desk told them as they signed in.  
  
"Oh no, we're a minute late, our supervisor's gonna freak out. She's a perfectionist," Kagome said with a sigh.  
  
"Oh well, at least we didn't get here later," Sango said as they walked to their department. When they were walking they saw a lady with a bun on her head, and was wearing a suit that had a knee high skirt going towards them.  
  
"You girls are late again!" she said stopping at them the doors to their desks.  
  
"It's only the first time we've been a MINUTE late, Kagura." Sango told Kagura as they sat down.  
  
"It doesn't matter; you're supposed to be on time when you come to work," she said fixing her bun, and going towards her desk.  
  
"Uh, that. that. never mind," Kagome said clenching her fist.  
  
"Hey girls," Shippo called out to them holding the papers from the night before.  
  
"We need to look over the papers from the company," he said jumping up and down.  
  
"Thank you, Shippo, you saved us," Kagome said getting up from her desk and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah, Shippo, thanks," and Sango said patting his head and walking to his office.  
  
"Uh, boss, don't they need to complete their assignments right here?" Kagura asked hesitantly.  
  
"This is one of their assignments. They got the papers from our enemy company," he said to her with a smirk. Then they all sat in his office and waited for his command.  
  
"Ok, now lets read over them. I've read them already so I more or less know what they wanna do." He said with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"You know, I still don't know how a child your age is able to get a masters degree in one year of university," Sango said with a smile on her face.  
  
"All you need to do is concentrate on what's your goal. I don't know what you adults think is so hard," he said with a puzzled look on his face. In ten minutes, Sango and Kagome read all the papers and looked at Shippo.  
  
"So, they want to get more money, and the rest of the companies get 500 dollars less of their pay in a year," Kagome said in  
  
"Exactly," Shippo said.  
  
"But why, don't they have enough money as it is?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah, they do, but they want to get richer so that they're the number one company in the U.S." Shippo said looking at his computer screen.  
  
"So, what do we have to do?" Kagome said with an anxious look.  
  
"We have to terminate these files within the week if we want to stop them from getting most of the money in the city." He said looking at the papers.  
  
"Then lets get to work," Sango said with an excited look.  
  
"Yeah!" Kagome said getting up from her chair.  
  
"Ok, then lets work." Shippo said jumping from his chair onto the floor.  
  
^_^  
  
"So, Kaede, what's my case?" Miroku asked strutting down with her to her office.  
  
"Come to think of it, it's yours and Inuyasha's," she said looking at him and looking towards Inuyasha.  
  
"I thought it was just my case?" Miroku asked surprisingly.  
  
"Well technically it is, he just takes care of the documents and files. INUYASHA!" she called out to Inuyasha and he turned around lifting an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Well, if it's still considered mine, that's ok with me," Miroku said with a smile.  
  
"Aaah, what'd I do now," he asked himself as he started walking towards her.  
  
"You have a case, Inuyasha, with Miroku," Kaede answered him humbly.  
  
"What! Hmm. is it gonna be considered a promotion, cause I'm not doin' it if it ain't," Inuyasha asked with a pout on his face.  
  
"If you want, that's fine," she said solemnly.  
  
"Alright then, what do I have to do?" Inuyasha asked as he walked with Miroku inside her office.  
  
"She'll give you the rest of the details on the case when we get inside," Miroku said as they all got in her office and sat down.  
  
"Now, I have to explain everything from the start. You know that someone stole the papers that were going to make us richer, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Miroku and Inuyasha said at the same time.  
  
"Well, my cameras caught the image of our culprit," Kaede said going to the computer.  
  
"I got a close up on her picture, and we were able to get her profile on the company website," she explained to them.  
  
"Ooooh, she's a hot one," Miroku said looking at her picture.  
  
"So, who is she?" Inuyasha asked Kaede looking at her picture.  
  
"Her name is Sango, and she works for our enemy," Kaede said sitting on a chair.  
  
"No wonder she took the papers," Miroku said turning to Kaede.  
  
"So what do they plan on doing with them?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"They plan on terminating them as fast as possible. A lot of the companies are depending on them to terminate those papers," Kaede said looking disappointed.  
  
"So, what do we got to do, Kaede," Miroku asked her.  
  
"That's where you come in, Miroku. I need you to go after her," Kaede said looking at Miroku with a serious face.  
  
"After her? Why me?" Miroku asked her worriedly.  
  
"Because, you're machinery, running skills are awesome, and you're our best lock picker in the company." She said to him quickly.  
  
"Hey, what about me? What the hell am I recruited for, lady?" Inuyasha asked her angrily.  
  
"You do the files, documents, and keeping track of Miroku's location," She said with relief.  
  
'Well, if it still means getting a promotion, that's fine with me,' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"So, when do we get started on this case," Miroku asked looking at Sango's profile,  
  
"Right now," Kaede said walking them out of her office.  
  
"So I need you two to be researching on this case today and be off on this case by the end of the week. Which means, you have to go and catch this culprit that day, Miroku," she said to Miroku.  
  
"Damn, Kaede, you need us to be chasing this girl by the end of the week? Ain't that a little too soon?" Inuyasha asked her going to his desk.  
  
"Well, technically Miroku's going to be going after her, but since you two are working together on this, then yes, I need the both of you going after her by the end of the week. And, no, it's not too soon." She said going into her office.  
  
"Well, lets get to work, Inuyasha," Miroku said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Inuyasha said putting his new assignment papers on his desk.  
  
'Boy this is gonna be one hell of a trip,' Miroku thought to himself thinking of his new assignment with a smirk on his face.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
So, how did ya like it? Was it too long? Sorry, I just wanna get to the exciting chapter (I can't release any details on future chapters). I just hope ya liked this chapter. 


	4. Taking Care of Business

Disclaimer: WHY MUST I SAY THIS!!! Oh well, I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, Rumiko Takahashi does. (Starts screaming hysterically and runs away crying)  
  
Author's Notes: So how was the 3rd chapter? Sorry I took long updating the 4th chapter. Damn school got in the way!!!! It had to be long because I wanna get to the exciting part of the story as fast as possible so I don't forget it. So please people, read and review!!! Thank you once again.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Chapter 4: Taking Care of Business  
  
Sango looked over at the copy of the papers she had made in the office that day in her apartment.  
  
'Man, this case is gonna take a lot of our time if we're gonna get it done in a week,' she thought as she walked over to her laptop and started copying the files into her computer.  
  
She had gone into the internet and went to the company website to check her e-mail on what the boss (a.k.a. Shippo) had told her to do with the papers and how to delete them (or at least how to help delete them).  
  
'Maybe I'll call Kagome and ask her what she's doing to delete them, I'm just too freakin' tired,' she thought as she reached for the phone. Then an IM appeared on her computer screen.  
  
'What the- who's this,' she thought as she read the e-mail address.  
  
'It's no one I know, but it looks like they've got my company e-mail too,' as soon as the IM appeared, she got an e-mail in the company website's e- mail box, then in her own e-mail box.  
  
'What the hell's goin' on? Is this some kind of joke?' Sango thought as she read the IM. It had said, 'Hey, you got something of mine and I want it back.' She thought it was some pervert on the internet trying to chat with her. Then she checked both of her e-mails and it said the same thing.  
  
'Maybe it's a virus? I'll just delete them before anything bad happens,' she thought as she deleted the e-mail and the IM. But then another IM appeared on her screen and this time it said, 'Are you scared or something? You just have something of mine and I want it BACK!'  
  
'Who the hell and what the hell is this?' she thought as she reached up for the phone to call Kagome. She dialed her number, but she wasn't home.  
  
'Aw, Kagome, where are you? I'm getting pretty freaked,' she thought as she ignored the IM's and continued working on her assignment.  
  
Meanwhile on the other end of the computer.  
  
^_^  
  
"Well, well," a suddenly interested Miroku said to himself as he e-mailed his new culprit.  
  
'Looks like she's scared. Aww, she's too cute to be scared of me,' he thought as he wrote her another IM. This time in the IM he put, 'Don't be scared, I just need it back. You know, what you took?' He smirked as he sent it and got an IM from her.  
  
It said, 'Who the hell are you and what hell do you want from me?' and he laughed as he read it.  
  
'Oooh, no need to get feisty, babe. You took something from me and I need it back,' he wrote with great delight.  
  
'Hey, I'm havin' fun with this chick! She's cute AND she knows how to have a good time,' he thought as he received another IM from her.  
  
'Let me call Inuyasha, see what he did with some of his paper work,' so he reached for the phone dialed his number and found that HE wasn't home either.  
  
'Oh well, I'll just deal with what she's got to say to me,' as he read her IM.  
  
'Don't give me any of that bullshit, I have no idea what you're talking about, so LEAVE ME ALONE!' and she logged off.  
  
'Well, she uses offensive language, hmm hmm, I do too. So she wants to play that game, then let the games, or should I say the chase, begin.' Miroku thought as he logged off and got to thinking about his new plans.  
  
^_^  
  
"Man," Kagome said walking through the hallway with a suitcase.  
  
"Hey Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked putting up her copy of the papers.  
  
"Nothing just tired. I was on a date," she said going to her desk and setting down her suitcase.  
  
"Wo, with who, and what'd ya do?" Sango asked with a smile.  
  
"With Inuyasha, we went to dinner at this Italian place and then we went to this new nightclub in Hollywood. It's so cool there! Plus we were planning on going again, and he's inviting his guy friend from work, so you wanna go?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah! Definitely, when?" Sango said getting the papers again and carrying them.  
  
"This Friday night," Kagome said getting her papers she made copies of.  
  
"Ok. But you know, something freaky happened to me last night," Sango said in a scared voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I kept getting IM's from this guy saying that I took something and he wants them back. I have a pretty good feeling what he's talking about too" Sango said pointing to the papers.  
  
"That's right!!! So do we go and take these to the boss so he can confirm them," Kagome said walking with Sango to the boss's office.  
  
"Yeah! I wanna get this case done so we can go partying!" Sango said excitedly  
  
"Ok, then lets just take these Shippo first," Kagome said with a laugh an walking to the office. As they were walking to his office.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
So, how was it? Too long? I just wanna get to the exciting part of the story as fast as I can!!! PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	5. Night Clubbin'

Disclaimer: (Screw this disclaimer stuff!!!) *Clears throat* I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters, Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
Author's Notes: Hey my people, I'm REALLY sorry I haven't been able to update lately. School's been getting in the way. It's been a freakin' month! And the high school test I took, well, I was accepted!!! WOO HOO!!! Did you like the 4th chapter? Too short huh? Yeah, I gotta make my chapters longer. And I HAVE to apologize for all the people who have been waiting for the update.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Chapter 5: Night Clubbin'  
  
"So, Miroku, did you track that girl down?" Kaede asked irritably walking through the office and stopping at Miroku's desk. He looked quite happy even though he didn't really get anywhere chatting with her on the internet.  
  
"Well, I was only able to chat with her on the internet, but I couldn't really get her to say anything," he said wearily.  
  
"Miroku, we need to get her AND those papers! We can't have her chatting on the internet with you and not getting anywhere," she said looking over her profile again. As she was looking at the profile, a thought had occurred to her.  
  
"Ah, you said her address is on her profile, right?" Kaede asked him with a jolt.  
  
"Uh, yeah-"  
  
"Drastic times call for drastic measures, then I want you to find her address, and get her, chase her!" she said banging her hand on the desk.  
  
"Wo lady, don't you think that's going a little overboard?" Miroku asked looking at her anxiously.  
  
"No! Remember, these are the papers that will make all of us richer!" she said to him with a smirk. Then he started thinking again about how he could get a mansion and live the life.  
  
"Alright, then, I'll look at her profile and track down the address on the map," he said with a confident look. As he was looking over her profile, Kaede walked away, and Inuyasha strutted into view.  
  
"Hey Miroku, what was that about?" He asked with a mouth full of food.  
  
"NOW Kaede wants me to chase this girl down until she gives the papers," Miroku said in annoyance.  
  
"Well hell yeah, if we all wanna get more money you gotta do somethin' about this girl."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right, but in a freakin' week?"  
  
"Yeah! Well, what I came here for was to know if you wanna go with me to the Highlands tonight?" Inuyasha asked stuffing his face again.  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The Highlands, it's a nightclub in the Kodak Center. We gotta go there early though, cause the line gets long," Inuyasha said going to his desk.  
  
"Who's going besides you?" Miroku asked turning in his chair.  
  
"My girlfriend and she's taking a friend of hers with her too."  
  
"Is she cuuuute?" Miroku asked in a fake innocent voice.  
  
"I don't know! Whenever a girl comes into mind, do you ALWAYS have to know whether they're fine enough for you?"  
  
"Well yeesss, why not." Miroku said in a sly voice.  
  
"...Nevermind..." Inuyasha had grumbled.  
  
"NO, wait! Yeah, I'll go. Is there a dress code?"  
  
"Obviously"  
  
"Geez, ok!" Miroku said.  
  
'But I need to get this case done by the end of the week, and who the hell thought I could get this done in a weeks time? Oh, well, I'll just get this done now and party later.' He thought to himself. When he was on the computer, he looked on her profile, and wrote her address down. Then he looked into the atlas and found she lived near the hospital.  
  
'Damn, sick people walk around the hospital, and could get worse if I cross their path. Oh well, all in a day's work.' He thought as he wrote what streets she lived on.  
  
"Ok, people lets get moving, we have a lot of stuff to complete today, and it doesn't look like time's on our side." Kaede called out from the front desk.  
  
"Well, if it isn't dog breath and the whimpy monk," a man with a slick suit said, with his hair in a long ponytail and his tail sticking out from the back.  
  
"Hey Koga," Miroku said to him.  
  
"Ah, shut up wolf, I don't see you doin' anything around here but complain like a bitch," Inuyasha growled out to Koga from his desk standing up.  
  
"You should learn to keep your mouth shut!"  
  
"You can stick it up your ass, wolf!"  
  
"Stupid half breed!"  
  
"You guys, chill out! You can settle this some other time, but if Kaede-" and Miroku was cut off by none other than-  
  
"Well, gentlemen, is there a problem?" Kaede looked at them in annoyance.  
  
"He started it!!!" Inuyasha and Koga cried out at the same time.  
  
"Sometimes, you two are just pathetic," she said walking away.  
  
"You know, she's right." Miroku said dropping the subject and going back to his work. Then Inuyasha and Koga looked at each other again and they both gave a grunt to drop the subject and went back to their desks. When Inuyasha sat down, Miroku looked at him in annoyance putting his work together.  
  
"What? You got a problem?" Inuyasha asked angrily.  
  
"Sigh, sometimes I think I just don't know you anymore," He said looking down and then got up to get a cup of coffee.  
  
"What! Uh, hmph!" Inuyasha said with a big sweat drop at the side of his forehead.  
  
^_^  
  
"Phew, I thought I lost this dress," Sango said looking in the mirror next to her closet. She bent down to pick up a navy blue dress that was above the knee and had small ruffles on the bottom. On the other hand she held a baby blue, slightly glittery halter top, and a pair of black flares. Then she petted her two-tailed cat and looked at her.  
  
"Kilala, what should I wear to the club tonight, this or this?" she asked her pointing at the two outfits. Kilala walked to the dress and then to the top and pants. Then she jumped onto the top and pants and meowed (or whatever. I'm not exactly sure what to call it when she makes noise).  
  
"Ok Kilala, I'll go with what you say today," She told the cat and put on the top and pants. She then got her purse and stuck a gun in the purse. The cat looked at her puzzlingly, and she sighed.  
  
"What Kilala, you never know, the stalker guy could be looking for me while Kagome and I are there, you know?" she said picking her up to cradle her. The cat still looked at her with a twinge in her eye.  
  
"Ok, fine, I won't take it." Then the cat jumped from her lap and went to her bowl of food. Then Sango went to the closet and put the gun back. Then she looked at her watch and got her makeup bag and stuck it in her purse. She turned to Kilala and bent down.  
  
"Now if anyone tries to break in, you know what to do," Sango told Kilala firmly and Kilala gave a growl in agreement. Then she heard a honk outside and someone call out her name.  
  
"That must be Kagome, well, time for me to go," and she grabbed her keys and ran out the door. She ran down the stairs from the second floor and went to the car that Kagome was in. It was a BMW bug that was silver colored and had a sunroof. Kagome was wearing a black dress with a white swirl spinning around the dress and black strap heels. Her hair was down and she wore some dangling earrings.  
  
"Sango, you ready to go and party?" Kagome asked opening the door for her.  
  
"Yeah! Wait, where's your boyfriend?" Sango asked looking in the backseat and not seeing anyone.  
  
"He's already there in line with his friend," she said speeding into the main street and turning left.  
  
"Have you seen him?" Sango asked her getting a lip gloss out and putting it on her lips.  
  
"No, but I can't bet you might like him," Kagome smirked and then turned on the radio. When they got there, they parked downstairs and when they got to the second floor, they looked at the line for the entrance and Inuyasha was standing in the middle with Miroku.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome had called out to him and he turned around to look at her. Then Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and ran to the line.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha! Sorry we got here late, there was just a lot of traffic on Hollywood and Highland, and you know how it gets crazy. Oh, Miroku? I didn't know Inuyasha would bring you. I thought it was someone I didn't know," Kagome said getting hyper.  
  
"Yeah, he didn't mention it to you, huh? So, who's your friend?" Miroku asked Kagome looking at Sango deeply, pretty much knowing who she was already.  
  
"This is Sango. She's a friend of ours. Sango, this is Miroku. Another good friend of ours," Kagome introduced Sango to Miroku.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Sango," he said her name so warmly and smoothly that it made her shiver. He reached out, took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Uh... it's nice to meet you too, Miroku," she said nervously as he lay her hand down. Kagome smiled at the fact that they liked each other immediately. Inuyasha looked at them and saw that it was their turn to get in the club.  
  
"Come on you guys, we gotta get in the club," then Inuyasha showed his I.D. and they let him in. When they all got in the club, the dance floor was packed and at the bar, people were drinking and smoking. The atmosphere was full of life, and the music was booming. Sango looked at Kagome.  
  
"Shouldn't we get a table?" Sango said looking around. She looked all around her. It was the first nightclub that actually interested her since she went with Kagome to the ones in Downtown LA.  
  
"Oh yeah! Sango, we need to get a table. More like a booth instead, eh?" Kagome replied looking at the people rushing to the booths.  
  
"Then lets run and get one!" Miroku said already getting off his feet and running towards a vacant booth. Then he sat on the seat before a couple could touch the table.  
  
"I guess we need a table, but for what? We're just gonna dance right?" Inuyasha said looking at the dance floor.  
  
"No, we're gonna have some drinks and THEN get on the dance floor," Kagome said sitting down next to him.  
  
"So how you doin'?" Miroku asked sheepishly.  
  
'Damn, that was stupid. What an approach to the enemy... who I must say is very...appealing." He thought. Then Sango started giggling, having one eye open looking at him. There was a kind of twinkle in her eye that made his eyes light up. "More like attractive. She's like a freakin' magnet. She looks way better in person than in that picture,' Miroku thought to himself, many thoughts running through his head. "...I'm doin' good..." Sango laughed at the joke.  
  
'*giggling* He's funny and he's cute. But I can't help but feel I've seen him before. Or met him. I dunno, this probably might be fun,' Sango thought looking at Miroku, then turning away, blushing. Then a waitress in black pants and a black tank top strolled to the table and asked for their orders. Inuyasha ordered a White Russian, Kagome ordered a Cosmopolitan, Miroku ordered a Martini, and Sango ordered a Margarita.  
  
"So, how's work been?" Kagome said at the table, trying to spark up a conversation.  
  
"Good," Inuyasha and Miroku said at the same time smiling.  
  
"What are they smiling about?" Sango whispered to Kagome eyeing them peculiarly.  
  
"Who knows, maybe they got a promotion," Kagome replied.  
  
"Good in what way?" Sango asked turning to them.  
  
"Uh-" Inuyasha stammered.  
  
"It's good cause... we just got...um... promoted! Yeah, we got promoted, right Inuyasha?" Miroku had nudged Inuyasha in the gut.  
  
"Damn—uh, yeah, we got promoted girls." Inuyasha said half proudly, and half angrily. The waitress then came with their drinks and then the speaker came on.  
  
"Ok, ladies and gentlemen, it's disco hour!" Then people started wooing and got back on the dance floor.  
  
"Disco hour?" Sango said looking at her table.  
  
"That's original, I haven't listened to that stuff since I was four," Inuyasha had joked. Kagome laughed a bit, then gulped down the rest of her Cosmopolitan and grabbed Inuyasha by the hand getting ready to go on the dance floor.  
  
"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked her with his usual scowl.  
  
"Isn't it obvious, I wanna go dance!"  
  
"Why now? I'm not done with my-" Then he was pulled off his chair and off to the dance floor.  
  
"Let's go, before the disco hour is over," Kagome got him and started to dance. Sango and Miroku looked at them dance for a bit, and then he turned to Sango interrupted her watching them.  
  
"Well, looks like they're having fun, huh?" He asked her with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, but like Inuyasha said, we haven't heard this stuff since we were four." Sango said looking at Miroku. Then the song that was playing was over, and then 'Night Fever' by the BeeGees was playing, and Sango lighted up.  
  
"Do you, uh, wanna go and dance with me to this song?" Miroku asked not noticing that she was about to get up.  
  
"Yeah! You want to? Ok then," Sango said. She had ran to the dance floor and had waited for him there. When he got there she took his hand and they started to dance to the song. She danced to the disco song happily and did dance moves Miroku thought wasn't possible unless a pop star did them. Then he twirled her around and when she turned to look at him, she looked directly in his eyes, and something passed through them as the song continued.  
  
'What just happened? It felt as if something just hit me hard!' He wondered to himself still looking at her. When the song ended, they went back to sit down and found that Kagome and Inuyasha had been there already.  
  
"Hey you two, have fun on the dance floor?" Kagome said sipping another Cosmopolitan.  
  
"You could say that," Miroku said looking at her devilishly. When they sat down, Miroku took a groping chance. While she had taken a sip of some of the Margarita, he reached out and rubbed her butt. She almost choked on her drink, looked at him, and slapped him so hard, it could be heard across the room.  
  
"Ugh! You perve!" Sango said as she left to the bar.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked at him wondering what happened, but Inuyasha could already guess what had happened.  
  
"Don't tell me, you attempted to grope her? You pervert! You actually had a chance to get her-" then Inuyasha was interrupted by an almost revealed Miroku.  
  
'Well, at least I know now what to do.' Miroku thought to himself as he took a drink from his Martini.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** So how'd ya like it? I had big time writer's block and school got in the way for almost two months!!! I'm REALLY SORRY for those who waited for the update. SO please be patient for the next update. 


	6. Leaning in the Target

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. The brilliant and marvelous Rumiko Takahashi does. (I was reading the manga all this week, so I give her all my credit!)  
  
Author's Notes: Hey you guys!!! How is y'all doin'? I'm really sorry the last update took so long. By the way, this one did too, so I apologize again! School just got in the way and I had two book reports to do, so my hands were full. I kinda lost most of the ideas for my story doing school work, so I needed to take a lot of time to brainstorm. People who review my story, I want your tips, pleeez! It would help me a lot more if I gave the people what they wanna see in a story. Gracias very mucho! ^_^ (I had to use Spanglish a.k.a. Spanish and English combined together)  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** Chapter 6: Leaning in the Target  
  
"Hey Sango!" Kagome called out running after Sango who was heading to the bar.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Woah, what happened back at the table?" Kagome asked her friend.  
  
"Miroku... he... grabbed my... b u t t !" Sango said slowly in anger.  
  
"Yeah, Inuyasha and I kinda figured that when you slapped him. He's always had a tendency to do that. Even when I was around Inuyasha, he did that to me, but that was only once and it never happened again, I've made sure of that," Kagome said positively.  
  
"Do you still wanna go to the table, he's not all that bad once you get to know him," Kagome asked Sango.  
  
"Hmm, ok, as long as he doesn't do it again," Sango said following her to the table.  
  
'He's lucky I didn't do anything more to him than just slapping him, I would've beaten him to a pulp if I didn't think he was cute,' She thought to herself walking back to the table. When she got to the table, she sat back in her seat with a glare on Miroku.  
  
"What? Did I do something wrong?" Miroku asked confusedly.  
  
"Forget it, JUST forget it," Sango said trying to put a smile on her face, but frowning instead. He looked at her with a look in his eyes that seemed to make her melt in forgiveness.  
  
'Ugh, he's giving me the look... oh well, I'll forgive him, just to be nice.' Sango thought to herself and looked at Miroku.  
  
"Uh, Miroku, it's ok, just PLEASE don't do it again,"  
  
"At least not continuously, you know he's going to do it again sooner or later," Inuyasha answered her looking at Miroku.  
  
"Ghastly, how could you think like that, Inuyasha? I am of no such person that would go as far as to touching a lady in the a- uh, behind," Miroku said sarcastically.  
  
"Anyway, Sango, you wanna go to the bar now? I'm sure they've got specials on the drinks!" Kagome said getting up.  
  
"Yeah, as long as I'm not touched, it's fine with me," Sango said walking with Kagome to the bar. The boys watched them go until they finally sat down at the bar.  
  
"Hey Miroku, don't tell me that's the girl we're after?" Inuyasha asked him taking a sip from his drink.  
  
"Yeah, it is! I didn't know Kagome worked with her and that company"  
  
"Dammit, we're always getting mixed up into their crap!"  
  
"Who's crap?"  
  
"Our company's crap!" Inuyasha nearly screamed out.  
  
"Inuyasha, keep it down!" Miroku whispered avoiding the people from the tables next to them.  
  
"Kagome's gonna give me a hell of a lot of sits when this is over," Inuyasha said touching his little necklace.  
  
"Sango's probably gonna be pissed once she finds out I'm-"  
  
"Pissed at what?" Sango said from behind Miroku.  
  
"Oh, hi girls!" Miroku said innocently.  
  
"I've barely met you, and you're already saying I'm going to get pissed at finding out what?" She questioned him.  
  
"Why don't you come with me on the dance floor to find out?" Miroku challenged her looking at her in the eye.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Sango asked teasingly.  
  
"Of course,"  
  
"Come on then," Sango signaled to him walking to the dance floor again.  
  
"Nice one, kiss ass" Inuyasha said to him sarcastically.  
  
"I had to do something to get her off my back, plus, this gives me an advantage," Miroku said slickly walking to the dance floor.  
  
"Advantage at what?" Kagome asked Inuyasha looking at Miroku.  
  
"What? I dunno, probably getting her to be his girlfriend," Inuyasha said looking on to the both of them as well.  
  
The song that was on this time was 'Some Girls Dance with Women,' and they both found the rhythm to the song quickly. While they were dancing, Sango licked her thumb, and slid it down her stomach and just below her belly button slowly as she swayed to the rhythm of the song. Now, of course, Miroku was very turned on by this, so he got close to her and started freaking with her. They both had desire in their eyes and were complying with each other's touches on the hips and arms as the music continued.  
  
"Kagome, did that immediately happen with us when we first met?" Inuyasha asked Kagome watching the other two freak on the dance floor.  
  
"What do you think, of course not! Their situation is different though," Kagome looked at them with a smile on her face, seeing that they were both enjoying themselves quite fondly.  
  
"You know, I think we should go dancing at this club more often," Kagome looked back at Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, sure, don't matter to me," Inuyasha said with his usual scowl as the two of them looked onto the dance floor.  
  
"You know what, why don't we go dance," Kagome said to Inuyasha interrupting him from looking at the other two.  
  
"What-"  
  
"Right now!" Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha by the arm and they went to the dance floor.  
  
^_^  
  
"Sigh..." A tired Sango walked into the office late with Kagura giving her a hard glare.  
  
"You' re late-" Kagura was about to say.  
  
"Go to hell, it's only overtime" Sango said just walking glumly to her little office and slumping into her seat. When Kagome saw this, she giggled at her friend's tired face.  
  
"We had fun yesterday at the club, huh?" Kagome asked her sarcastically.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango whined back.  
  
"What? You sure looked like you did. Actually, you and Miroku looked like you guys had a good time, you were freaking just as soon as you two got on the floor." Kagome said looking at her computer screen.  
  
"I guess we did"  
  
"See, you admit it"  
  
"HEY GIRLS!" A little fox yelled across the hall, but it was a yell of excitement.  
  
"Was that Shippo?" Sango asked.  
  
"I guess so," Kagome answered looking at the young fox.  
  
"Sango! Kagome! The files are almost terminated! You two did it really quick, within a week's time! You can go home now" Shippo said looking over some other paper work.  
  
"You mean we don't have to do overtime?" Sango asked him.  
  
"No, just come back Monday, you know, your daily schedule" Shippo said.  
  
"Oh cool! See, now you can go home and sleep it off," Kagome nudged Sango playfully. Sango just laughed as she picked up her stuff from her desk and left to the parking lot to her car, and went on home.  
  
'I can go home and rest now!' She thought in her head while she was driving.  
  
But too bad it would only be the beginning of her day..........  
  
^_^  
  
"Miroku!!" An angry to the point that she could flip a desk over Kaede stormed over to where Miroku was on his desk.  
  
"Yes, Miss Kaede" Miroku said coolly.  
  
"Ah, Miroku, you know as well as I do I'm too old to be called Miss, but to the point! Those people almost have the files terminated!"  
  
"They do?"  
  
"YES! They do, now I need you to go after this girl, right now!" Kaede said giving him an atlas book of the Los Angeles County.  
  
"What am I to do with this" Miroku said lifting the book up. Then Kaede threw a piece of paper with Sango's address on it on his desk.  
  
"How did you-" Miroku was about to ask her but she quickly cut him off.  
  
"It doesn't matter, just look for her and get her TODAY!"  
  
"You mean, chase her?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Exactly. Here, take this beeper too. It keeps track of where you are and Inuyasha can pinpoint you on the computer," What she gave him was a small, black beeper with a color screen on it.  
  
"Have you told Inuyasha about this?" Miroku asked looking at the atlas and the beeper.  
  
"As soon as you leave, I'll tell him. He won't have a choice if you leave. Come on now! Look for her address in the atlas. Once you have the streets, go and get her." Kaede said in a rush.  
  
"Well, I go to the Burger King on that street, so technically, I know where it is" Miroku said very simply.  
  
"Then get up and get to it!!!" Kaede got him by the arm, he stood up, and she pushed him to the elevator.  
  
While Miroku was going down the elevator he thought about the certain person he was going to chase.  
  
'Too bad, we might have had a chance, she was really pretty, oh well.' He thought walking to his car and starting it.  
  
"Well, here we go" Miroku said driving his car to his destination: Sango's apartment  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Author's Notes: Hi you guys!!! How d'ya like this chapter? Was it ok? Was it short? Was it corny? Maybe a bit, huh? I need your tips please! I'm truly, truly, and deeply SORRY that I couldn't update for almost more than two months. I was stuck in interviews for my new high school that I'll be going to, I had an Spanish exam yesterday(it's Sunday, April 25, 2004) at my high school that I'll be going to, and I have to be studying for the finals in 8th grade. Plus, I had two book reports to be working on, so my schedule was jam packed. And, OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE NEW INUYASHA EPISODES ARE ON SATURDAYS NOW!!!!!!! Did you guys see the episode yesterday? IT ROCKED!!! I wanna thank people who have given me tips though, and my reviewers once again. And again, PLEASE BE PATIENT FOR THE NEXT UPDATE! Thanks a bunch! 


	7. The Chase

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, Rumiko Takahashi does. OR any of the streets or fashion brands or places or cars mentioned here. Their copyrights are reserved!!!  
  
Author's Notes: Ok, my people, this is the last chapter before the final one, so I hope you like this one. This is the first chapter that had formed in my mind when I came up with the story. I'm really sorry I can't update sooner. I'm graduating in 1 week, and I've also needed to get a lot of final work finished in school, so I can get to work on my next fanfic (yes it's an Inuyasha one, of course! ). I got a lot of good reviews, so I REEALLLYYYY wanna thank my reviewers, every single one of them!!!! Oh, and if you want to e-mail me, don't e-mail me at my registered account, e-mail me at Ariya91aol.com ok? Thanks a bunch!  
  
Chapter 7: The Chase  
  
Sango pulled up into the parking lot of her building to park.  
  
'Uh, I feel so tired, I'm just glad to make it home so I can sleep,' she thought to herself as she put the alarm on her car and was walking to her apartment.  
  
A block away was Miroku parking his car, not wanting to be obvious, so he got up and walked to where she was.  
  
'Hmm, I could see her from here, good. This will be easy, plus, I got a black belt in karate,' he snickered to himself as he got ready to get his culprit.  
  
Sango was opening the gate to the apartment building when she saw Miroku walking pretty fast in her direction.  
  
'Hey, it's Miroku. I didn't give him my address, Kagome probably gave it to him or something,' she thought as she waved at him.  
  
"Hi, Miroku!" She called out to him, but he didn't answer her.  
  
'I said hi, he must have heard. There's no way he couldn't have," but the look on his face sure didn't look like one of greeting, and he started to run towards her.  
  
'This doesn't feel right-" but before she could finish that thought, she was up and running from him, into the apartment building staircase.  
  
"Why are you chasing me!" She cried out to him running as fast as she could.  
  
"Like I said, 'No need to get feisty babe, you took something from me and I need it back,' he smiled when he said it.  
  
'Wait a minute, that was the same thing that stalker guy was telling me. Don't tell me that's him!' she thought to herself.  
  
"You're the guy who was after me the other day!" She called out to him trying to keep from him.  
  
"No shit, babe, now I need those papers back,' Now he was really running after her.  
  
She grabbed the rail to keep a hold of herself and swung herself onto the second floor. Unfortunately, he knew that move too, so he was right behind her. She then jumped through the window next to the elevator, breaking the glass, and leaving Miroku behind.  
  
'Oh, she's not gonna get away that easy.' He thought as he jumped through the window hot on her trail. Since she lived right next to the hospital, there was a little bridge on top to shade the sidewalk. They both ran across the street and she ran under the bridge. But he had a plan, so he jumped on top of it and was running across it so he could jump in front of her. When she was running, she could hear his footsteps on top and he was right where she was running. When she reached the end of the bridge, she jumped back and he fell on hot cement. She knew what he was planning on doing.  
  
She jumped back in front of him and started to run once again. He recovered quickly, so before she turned the corner, he was back up and running, remembering his mission. When they both turned the corner, they were running through another pair of apartment buildings, but they whizzed by it and were soon running on Sunset (it's the street that leads to Hollywood). They ran past a couple of blocks before hitting a costume store. Sango looked at it with tiresome eyes and ran inside pushing some people along the way. She pushed the manikin at the window aside, put a big, feather scarf on, a pair of sunglasses tossed on the side, and a hat that was on the manikin and struck a pose.  
  
'Who am I kidding? Of course someone is gonna notice this! Oh, I just need a rest, then I could move on to whatever he wants from me.  
  
Miroku had seen her go into the big store, but he didn't see where she had gone. He looked around and saw a manikin that was dropped on the floor. He looked around, but noticed something very familiar standing on the window display. A 'manikin' was wearing almost the same clothes as Sango was, just with three different items. So, he tried something he knew would work, he reached out and grabbed the butt to see if it was real. Sango shrieked when she felt his hand on her bum, so she socked him, jumped off the display window, took off the stuff she had put on, and went racing out of the store. She didn't sock him too hard, so he was able to just look onto where she was going and go back to get her.  
  
She crossed the street again, so this time she was on Hollywood and Highland (two other streets that are in Hollywood). Miroku was running when he remembered the mini bombs that Kaede has stuck in his pocket before leaving. So he reached into his pocket and took one out. Now Sango was heading into the Kodak Center, where many tourists were, but Miroku couldn't care less, it was a mission. Sango had stumbled upon some stands that were selling jewelry, and was about to run to the staircase there, but before she could Miroku threw one of the mini bombs to her direction, but luckily missed. Just because they were mini, didn't mean the explosion was so mini.  
  
When it hit the wall next to a Marc Jacobs store, it exploded. She had flipped in the air, as a reflex, before the bomb could hit the wall, and it exploded as she was in the air. When she landed back on her feet, she had a smoke stain on her cheek, and people were screaming due to the fact that they had thought it was a terrorist attack or something. She went up the staircase with Miroku behind her of course, and they ran past stores with many people and employees looking at them run. Sango really wanted to lose him now, so she pushed herself onto the escalator running down as fast as she could, apologizing as she went down. He went down right after her, and they went down three escalators before she got off one of them and ran towards the parking lot.  
  
Miroku was very happy when she did this because he knew just how to break into a car. He broke the window to a Nissan and got it started, while she was already in a silver, Volkswagon bug speeding away. When they got out of the parking lot, he followed her along Highland and followed her all the way down Franklin (yes, ANOTHER street in L.A. or Hollywood whichever you prefer) and into Griffith Park. They went along a trail that lead to the observatory, and when they got there, and came out of their cars, it was a showdown.  
  
She looked at him with fierce eyes, wanting to know why the hell he played her like that, and he looked at her with warm, yet angry eyes since he needed to get a job finished, but having feelings for her at the same time.  
  
'He's gonna fight me, that's fine. I have a black belt in karate anyway,' She thought as she took a step towards him. He took a step back, and got his arms in fighting position, but so did she. She was the first one to strike and she aimed for his arm, but he grabbed it and threw it back down. Then she did a high kick, but he crouched down, and hit her in the stomach. She stood for a moment trying to draw the air back in to her lungs, and she crouched down and kicked his feet so that he could fall, but he caught his balance on his hands and back-flipped up.  
  
Then he went behind her fast, and grabbed her popnytail off, but before her could get his hand out of her hair, she grabbed his hand and the ponytail, and it was tug of war (or whatever you call it) after that. Then he grabbed her arms and flipped her on the side so she spun in the air. Fortunately, she was still holding on to the ponytail, so his arms spun around and he was forced into the air as well. They both landed on their feet, and had let go of the ponytail. She made for a high-kick in the air again, but this time it made him jump to her, and they were at the edge of the observatory wall, which was at the top of the Hollywood sign, at the top of a mountain!  
  
'DAMMIT, how did I end up here in the first place, oh, right, the files!" She thought trying to look for the easiest way out of there.  
  
She then noticed that they were on top of the mountain where the observatory was. Now, she had an idea. Then she entwined both of her arms around his, stuck her knee up his groin, and they both flipped over the wall falling down the mountain.  
  
"NO! I wasn't supposed to be flipped over too!" But they both were falling who knows where.  
  
As they were falling, they spotted a tree that they were about to land on. They both landed in a tree, hard, and some school girls had screamed when they saw them falling into the tree. It took her a minute to wake up and realize she was surrounded by a crowd of high school girls.  
  
'Why are we surrounded by girls-" but then Sango looked around and noticed they had landed in a girls' school.  
  
"Are you ok?" One of the girls had asked trying to help her out of the tree. Then more girls wanted to help her out of the tree. Then she slipped out of the tree landing on her bottom. But from the corner of her eye, she saw Miroku wide awake and girls cooing over him, 'seeing if he was ok.' Then Sango nodded her head in a 'no' response and got up ready to run again.  
  
"Thank you ladies very much," he said winking at them and the girls giggling as he did.  
  
"Now if you will excuse me, I have to get back to work," But before he could run again, Sango was making her way climbing off the gate of the school. Then he went running after her again, crossing the street off of Franklin. Damn, these people never get tired. Then she ran into a plaza that had a dead end corner. She had nowhere else to run, and she was pretty sure that she broke her wrist falling into the tree. Then Miroku saw she had nowhere to go, so he put his arms on both ends of the wall so he had her cornered.  
  
"Now, I need those files, what did you do to them?" He asked her harshly.  
  
"They're being terminated as we speak, greedy bastard," She said as she attempted to shake him off, but his grip on keeping her cornered was pretty hard.  
  
"Now, sweetie, I like you a lot, but when it comes to business, I have no excuses to hold back." He said with a smile.  
  
"You jerk!!! Don't you know that three companies in Los Angeles will go bankrupt if you turn in those files, it's not just all of them getting lower pay!" She yelled at him with a very angry look.  
  
"What! When did this happen?" Miroku asked her in surprise.  
  
"When your boss made a deal with the top executive of the city, and he was able to get through to the government on the deal, which he offered a pretty penny for." She said wanting to get to the doctor now.  
  
"How much did he offer?" He asked wanting to know now why Kaede hadn't told him about it.  
  
"Look, I don't know how much he offered-" Then her cell phone started to buzz and she looked at him when it did.  
  
"Well? You're not going to get it?" He asked her. She looked at him suspiciously, and answered it. When she hung up, she merely looked at him with a smile forming on her face.  
  
"So, what happened?" He asked her, but knowing already all too well what had happened.  
  
"The files were terminated, and my boss confirmed it with the government." She said almost fainting from the whole day. When he caught her, he grabbed her wrist and she wailed in pain.  
  
"I'm sorry! You must have gotten hurt from the fall, come on, we need to get you to a doctor," He took her by the arm, but she took her arm out of his.  
  
"Don't worry, I could go myself," but when she tried to walk, she fell on her knees, not to mention her broken wrist, and wailed even louder in pain. Miroku rushed to her and picked her up whether or not she liked it.  
  
"What are you-"Sango was about to ask but he interrupted her.  
  
"I'm taking you to the hospital, whether or not you like it," He said taking her to the Metro station to the hospital. When they got on the Metro (it's kinda like a subway in L.A.), he had an angry look on his face.  
  
"Miroku, are you mad at me?" Sango asked even though she knew she should be the one being mad at him.  
  
"No, I need to have a word with my boss when I get back to work." He said as they were arriving at the hospital.  
  
So, how d'ya like it? Was it ok? It was a little corny, right? Now I know this was at least a little long. I hope you guys liked it. There's one more chapter to the story, unless I don't make the plot thicker, accidentally. I am trying to come up with a title for my new story that is in process of being made. And there isn't enough of thanking my reviewers!!! 


	8. Author's Notes MUST READ!

Author's Notes: My dear, faithful, and patient readers; for those of you who have been waiting for me to update my story, and for those of you who have just started reading this story, and want more, or not, whatever, um, as I was saying, I currently need to remove my story for some serious thinking over, reformatting, and some brilliant ideas to make this story better. It has been brought to my attention by Hakudoushi007 that I haven't updated for almost a year (and I am aware of that), and their e-mail had really touched me! I didn't think people even cared, or were waiting for my little fanfic. You guys really rock (this really proves to me that patience is a virtue)! I sincerely apologize to my readers for not telling you any sooner about me thinking about removing the story. I had come up with this story spur of the moment, and I didn't really have any time to think about what I was going to be writing. I really, really, really, really, really, really, REALLY want to thank all of you who have reviewed my story, and respectfully criticizing it. Special thanks to Lavender Valentine who had given me some tips (thank you, I really needed it), and to Hakudoushi007 who had informed me of not updating, and really inspiring me to tell you guys. After the mumps and bumps, and humble and bumble of the first semester of freshman year in high school, setting up my classes for Sophomore year, and buying tickets for the Anime Expo, I have finally settled down, and gotten my priorities straight. I am now ready to make this story the BOMB! Or at least something close to it, if not, well, then, screw it, it's my _still_ first story, I'll get better. Oh, and haven't the new episodes been great (for those of you who keep up with the series on Cartoon Network). And didn't the first and second movies kick ASS! Thank you soooooooo much!

So long for now, and I WILL be getting to work on this story to make it KICK ASS!

Sincerely,

PirateGirl90 (a.k.a. Tiffany )

P.S. For those of you who will be going to the expo this year, I am goin' Saturday, which is July 2nd, so if ya'll wanna talk to me, just look for the girl who has the name tag labeled Tiffany, and nickname as Mrs. Elric (do NOT kick my ass, I'm only doing it as a joke!)


End file.
